1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saw stands, and, more particularly, to a stand for a chain saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chain saws has increased substantially in recent years. While once reserved for the professional wood cutter or the home owner in a distant rural setting, it is now fast becoming a staple in the garages of many suburbanites. While the portability of the chain saw has rendered it ideally suitable for cutting branches off of trees, cutting trees down and cutting logs in random isolated spots throughout a wooded area, it is not ideally suited to cutting a large amount of wood in a single location. In this instance, the user must set the chain saw down, position the log to be cut, and then pick up the chain saw and perform the cutting operation. For the next log or the next cut, the procedure is repeated. Because of this inefficient manner of cutting large amounts of wood, some attempts have been made to design chain saw stands so that a single work station could be set up and the picking up and setting down of the chain saw could be eliminated. However, heretofore, these stands have required at least one hand to be used to operate the chain saw since the proposed designs have movably mounted the chain saw to the stand. While this type of stand provides some improvement in the efficiency of wood cutting, it is still less than desirable.
The ideal chain saw stand would be one which would leave the user's hands completely free to handle the logs to be cut and which is simple in construction and easy to use.